deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zer0 vs Genji
Genji vs Zer0.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 (NEW TEMPLATE) Zer0 vs Genji.png|Gogeta46power V.1. What-if Death Battle Zer0 vs. Genji.jpg|Venage237 'Description' Borderlands vs Overwatch! Which one of these awesome cyborg-ninjas would beat the other in a fight to the death? (note: first episode of Death Battle in which encryptedki is using original characters as narrators) 'Prelude' Ki: Yo, Oai, we've got a shitstorm on out hands today! Oai: First of all, language! Second of all, IS THAT A PRO GENJI? Ki: Goddamnit, Troy, yes, Genji's in this Death Battle. Oai: BUT IS HE PRO? Ki: I don't... um... yeah, sure. Alex: Stop, we need to get back on track here. A-Aron: Yeah, this is serious. This Death Battle is between Genji, the cyborg ninja of the Shimada clan. Oai: AND HE'S PRO! Ki: Versus Zer0, the silent but deadly assassin from the Borderlands. I'm Ki, aka Louis, there's Oai, aka Troy, Alex, and Aaron, but he put a dash in between his name... A-Aron: Whatever. Let's get to the descriptions. Oai: DEATH BATTLE! 'Genji' A-Aron: I think Troy should take the reins on this one. He talks about Overwatch all the time. Alex: But he doesn't actually play Overwatch! All he does is watch videos on it! Allan: I play Overwatch! Everyone: Shut up, Allan! Oai: Genji was born the youngest son of the master of the Shimada Clan. Ki: Yeah, he didn't really give any shits about anything his clan did. Oai: Language! Ki: Shut up. Anyways, he was trained as a ninja from the very start. He actually enjoyed being a ninja, too, which isn't really my cup of tea. Samurai are cooler. A-Aron: Nope. Ninja are way cooler. And before we begin to argue on this matter even though I know I'm right, let Genji prove to you how cool ninjas are. Alex: But he still hooked up with a lot of chicks, and his lackadaisical attitude made him a liability to the clan, especially since his father indulged him a little too much. Ki: Right now, I'm imagining Genji on a yacht surrounded by seventeen babes as he sips on a mint julep and "I'm on a boat" is playing in the background. A-Aron: Why a mint julep? I thought playboys were more Corona Light. Ki: Mint juleps are green. Just like Genji. A-Aron: But Genji wasn't even green by then! He was a human being and he hadn't has any cybernetic enhancements at the time! Ki: We will continue this argument later! Oai: Hanzo, Genji's scary older brother, got all up in Genji and tried to make his take a legitimate place in the clan after their dad died. Alex: One thing led to another, and, soon enough, they duked it out. This led to his brother nearly killing the poor kid. Hanzo even thought to himself that he had killed him! Oai: But it was not to be. Genji was rescued by the Overwatch, and he was healed by the medic now known as Mercy. Ki: Overwatch's intentions were a little clouded, though. They healed him to the point where he had a chance of living, but seemed to give him the vital cybernetic enhancements he needed to survive simply because he would've been a useful asset to combat the Shimada Clan. A-Aron: The major modifications they made to Genji would enhance his speed, agility, and ninja-ness. Ki: (chuckling) Ninja-ness? Really? A-Aron: Hey, I'd like to see you come up with a better phrase! Ki: How about it "enhanced his overall fighting prowess"? A-Aron: But "fighting prowess" could mean anything! Alex: Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful, but I believe we have a backstory to complete. A-Aron: Alright. After these enhancements, he became bloodthirsty, and the only thing that would quench that thirst was the fall of the Shimada crime empire. Ki: Okay, I have to give you credit on that one. That line was pretty damn solid. A-Aron: Thank you. Oai: However cool, though, Genji rejected these cybernetic enchancements, and felt that they were hurting his conscience. Ki: Yeah, being a cyborg war machine wouldn't sit well with me either. Alex: After wandering the world looking for some kind of redemption, he ended up meeting some robo-monk named Zenyatta, who helped him accept his changes. A-Aron: Honestly, I would be a cyborg in a heartbeat. Climbing walls and double-jumping would be a dream. Ki: No, it wouldn't. Imagine waking up every day to the fact that you know you're not human and you're only cool because some guy put a shit ton of metal and circuitry in your body. Oai: Language! Anyways, Genji has shuriken, which he can throw at 100 miles an hour! Imagine shuriken, but super fast. Alex: In addition, he also has a wakizashi and a katana. Ki: Wakizashi? That sounds like some sort of Hawaiian deicacy. Alex:*ignoring Louis* With this wakizashi, he dodges forward, dealing a hefty sum of damage. If he kills someone with this, its 8-second cooldown is reset immediately. Also, he can reflect bullets. This can happed every eight seconds, as well. A-Aron: But Genji's ultimate, Dragonblade, is probably just complete overkill. Oai: RYU NO KEN WO KURAE! A-Aron: It's literally a dragon coming from his katana's blade. Overwatch creators really nailed it on the ability naming there. Alex: When Dragonblade is active, he can run at speeds of 18 miles an hour, about three times faster than the average human being. His blade will attack anyone in front of him in a five-meter radius, one-shotting squishy characters and two to five shotting anyone beyond. There are also a lot of memes on it. Ki: Besides Winston during Primal Rage. Because he's special like that. A-Aron: But Genji, no matter how upgraded or how cool he is, has some drawbacks. Alex: He's somewhat squishy, having health on par with Widowmaker, who is a sniper. And we all know snipers are squishy. His only defensive ability is his reflect, which can backfire since he can still be attacked from behind. And when you're playing co-op? Genji tends to be the one screaming "I need healing" every six seconds. A-Aron: His shuriken are also really, really crappy for a base ranged weapon. 4th worst in the game, to be exact. Ki: And, while Dragonblade is cool and all, it isn't very practical at some times since he can still take damage during its 6-second activation, making him vulnerable to enemies with ranged prowess. Alex: Swift Strike is also meant for wasting a group of enemies with low health, not for single-target damage. Oai: IS THAT A PRO GENJI? Ki: We're about to find out. But first, let's get to Zer0. Mcree: You might be fast, Genji, but you ain't faster than a bullet. Genji: Why don't we find out? 'Zer0' Oai: Zer0 was a cyborg mercenary/assassin who came to an extremely hostile planet called Pandora, simply because being a mercenary/assassin isn't dangerous/fun enough. Besides that, not much is known about his past. We don't even know if Zer0's a he or a she! However, most theories state that he's a guy. Alex: Yeah, or else he's just a really flat chick. Ki: Pandora's a really dangerous place unless you're a Gunzerker player. If so, you'll just be wasting people and animals for shits and gigs. Oai: Language! A-Aron: Zer0 was also wanted for Hyperion, a large political business company on Pandora, for political assassination, which was just a maraschino cherry on top of the danger cake. And on top of all that, he can only speak in haiku and small phrases.He even makes a Fresh Prince of Bel Air ''reference sometimes if you trample someone to death with a car or accidentally flip it upside down! ''Zer0: This is the story / All about how my life got / Flipped, turned upside-down Alex: Him being wanted by Hyperion is sort of ironic, since he seems to prefer Hyperion and sometimes Jakobs and Vladof weapons over other manufacturers. Ki: If you don't know, Hyperion makes super-accurate weapons, Jakobs make semi-automatic weapons with massive damage but a just-as-massive recoil to compensate for it, and Vladof is all about hosing people down with bullets, because that's always fun. A-Aron: That's sadistic. Ki: Bullet hoses are amazing! A-Aron: But guns like that run out of ammo really quickly. Alex: Please shut up. Ki and A-Aron: Fine. Oai: These weapon manufacturer choices are probably because he specializes in non-elemental pistols and sniper rifles, something that all three of the mentioned manufacturers make. Ki: But most people play as melee Zer0. However, he is still amazing with sniper rifles and machine pistols. He also has extreme melee prowess, his weapon of choice being a blade handle that can digistruct a blade out of nowhere. This blade seems to be reuseable, as Zer0 is seen throwing his blade to the ground, but sheathing his handle. This is quite handy in some situations, as this digitally constructed blade can break. Oai: Zer0's action skill, Decepti0n, lets him turn invisible and send out a clone that enemies will aggro towards. His next shot/melee attack will gain a massive damage boost and a massive critical hit damage boost, but he will only gain this damage and critical hit damage boost if he does the attack in the next five seconds. However, Zer0 has been shown to be in Decepti0n for almost 35 seconds, at times. He as also been shown to stay invisible for a few seconds after attacking somebody in Decepti0n. However, he can only do this every fifteen seconds. A-Aron: Zer0's sniping skills include B0re, a skill that lets his bullets pierce through multiple people while also letting his know the enemy's weak spot while in Decepti0n, 0ne Sh0t, 0ne Kill, which lets the first bullet in a fully loaded magazine to deal up to more than double normal damage, Kill C0nfirmed, which gives a massive critical hit bonus as long as he's aimed down his sniper rifle's sights for long enough. Critical Ascensi0n also gives him more critical damage for each consecutive shot. Alex: His melee skills include Killing Bl0w, allowing his melee attacks to do up to twelve times more damage against enemies below 30% health. Be Like Water lets his melee attacks increase the damage of his next gun attack, and vice versa. Backstab lets his melee attacks do up to almost 90% more damage if he stabs them in the back. Ki: Because why stab someone when you can do it when they aren't looking? Oai: Execute lets him dash towards an enemy with his blade, dealing a lot more damage than a standard melee attack. However, he can only do this during Decepti0n. Like The Wind lets his attacks do more damage while he is moving, and Many Must Fall lets him send out another clone and have Decepti0n's 5-second timer reset if he kills someone with a melee attack. A-Aron: This sounds really cool, but it's just lame when you're playing on multiplayer and all you see is just people falling down. Ki: His other skills include C0unter Strike,and no, not the game. This skill lets his next melee attack to deal up to 6.5 times more damage after being hit. Ambush lets him deal up to 44% damage when he hits a target that is facing the other way or is targeting another opponent, which applies to damage dealt during Decepti0n. Unf0reseen lets his clone explode, dealing shock damage in an area, after he exits Decepti0n. Alex: Death Mark lets his targets take 20% more damage for 8 seconds after he hits them with a melee attack. Rising Sh0t lets his attacks deal more damage for every consecutive shot. Innervate lets him regenerate health and gain a movement speed boost while in Decepti0n, which is useful in a sticky situation. A-Aron: Tw0 Fang gives him a chance to shoot twice instead of once, which increases DPS in the long run, and Death Bl0ssom lets him throw up to 5 handfuls of kunai during Decepti0n. This does not take him out of Decepti0n, though, and the kunai deal random elemental effects. Also, as you may have noticed, in all of his skills, all of the Os are replaced with 0s. Oai: But while this assassin is all bloodshed, he can't shed much blood himself. Ki: You are correct there. Zer0 is the squishiest character of the six Vault Hunters of Pandora. Also, his sniper build relies on constantly getting critical hits, which isn't always going to happen. Zer0 players seem to rely on max health bonuses, which are mediocre in Zer0's case since the only passive max health he can get is from the Survivor class mod and the Iron Fist skill. Alex: Another thing Zer0 players rely on is Decepti0n. It's a great thing to fall back on, and sometimes your cooldown can get below seven seconds, if you've got the right build. However, that small window of time can make so much difference for a squishy character like Zer0. A-Aron: And while he's invisible in Decepti0n, he can still be hurt, and is weak against people with large area-of-effect moves. Oai: Random elemental kunai might sound cool and all, too, but this skill is regarded as one of the worst capstones in the game, and usually Zer0 players only invest in this skill so they can slag enemies without leaving Decepti0n. There is even a sarcastic quote among the Borderlands community called "Nerf Kunai, it is OP and unbalanced" when it is simply just a utility skill. Alex: No matter his weaknesses, though, Zer0 is always up for a challenge, and a near-death experience is all he's looking for. Zer0: Bossanova's dead. / I don't think he was lying / Gortys is not here. Moxxi: Don't sweat it, babe, There's plenty o' time for sweating later, once you've come back to me for your reward. Zer0: My quest is not done. / Moxxi: My reward for you is going to be long, hard, and powerful. Zer0: / Gortys remains out of reach. / Moxxi: It's a rocket launcher! Zer0: / Yes. Innuendo. 'Battle Intro' Ki: All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Oai and Alex: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (Castle-Halsey War Remix) Genji was doing a training match against Zenyatta. "Master, it seems like I am reverting back to my old self. My robotics seem to be... rejecting me." "Genji, to achieve perfect harmony with all is unachievable. However, attempting to do so is all we must do to make it possible." Suddenly, a bullet flew from out of the air and penetrated Zenyatta's robotic head. He falls down. Genji looks around, but sees nothing. All he can do is hear a voice. Your master is downed. / Surrender now, and maybe / You won't have to die. "I will avenge my master at all costs!" Foolish decision. / This choice will cost you your life. Another sniper rifle bullet is fired. Genji notices it coming and deflects it. This makes Zer0 come out of hiding. / Ah, this should be fun. 'Fight!' Genji immediately equips his wakizashi and dashed towards Zer0. However, it seems to be a copy, and it explodes into an electrical nova, stunning Genji. He looks around for his opponent. Out of nowhere, Zer0 dashes towards his enemy, slicing him across the side. He reappears. You're an amateur. / You call yourself a ninja? / Prove to me you are. Genji makes a low, robotic growl and throws a volley of shuriken at his opponent. Zer0 jumps out of the way, pulls out a pistol, and empties half of the clip towards Genji while midair. Genji deflects them towards Zer0, who is knocked out of the sky. "You're not much of a ninja yourself if you're using ballistics like that." Guns make me happy. / ''Zer0 puts away his pistol. ''You really want a swordfight? / ''Zer0 equips his hilt, which momentarily constructs a sword for him. "Now this is a fair fight." ''You have no idea. Zer0 runs at Genji. Genji equips his wakizashi and blocks the incoming melee attacks. Zer0 equips his machine pistl and fires six bullets in quick succession, aiming for center mass. The first five connect but the last one is deflected. Zer0 then attacks with his sword. Genji parries, and slashes Zer0 in the thigh. "Who's the ninja now?" I am no ninja. / However, you are failing / At being one yet. Genji dashes towards Zer0 yet again, wakizashi in hand. Zer0 cannot dodge this one, however. He staggers backwards. "Shuriken, out!" Genji tosses a volley of four shuriken at Zer0. However, it is another clone. "A ninja doesn't hide!" Actually, they do. / But I am still no ninja. / You aren't either. Zer0 dashes forward yet again with his blade from behind Genji. Genji loses his footing. Zer0 then impales Genji with his sword. He then lets Genji get up. This is your last chance / Surrender, you won't be harmed. / Not by me, at least. "My master would never let me surrender." He feels a surge of energy inside, like his robotics are finally in harmony. In harmony, ''Genji thinks. Genji attacks Zer0 with his katana. "You have killed my master! I have no doubt you have killed others! You will die here, now! You will pay your dues!" Genji slices at Zer0 with a barrage from his katana. He kicks Zer0 to the ground and double jumps up into the air, his katana raised. "I will kill you in the name of the ones you have killed." He stabs Zer0 in the chest with his sword. But it is another decoy. ''Die! He fires a sniper rifle bullet from behind a tree. It grazes Genji's neck. Genji sheathes his katana and throws a volley of shuriken at him. Zer0 counters it with a volley of kunai. The two projectiles blow up mid-air, but one kunai passes through, hitting Genji. He is covered with purple. "What is this?" A nightmare comes real. / For you are currently slagged. / This is gonna hurt. Zer0 dashes yet again towards Genji and kicks him through a tree. Zer0 lets him get up yet again. I tell you to quit / Will you accept it this time? / You're not gonna win. "Never!" Genji yells. Zer0 attacks him with a combination of guns and his sword, pushing Genji against another tree. You tried to face me / And you failed to surrender / Zer0 points the barrel of his pistol at Genji's face. Now I must kill you. Genji looks up. He equips his katana, and it begins to glow. "RYU NO KEN WO KURAE!" A dragon emerges from the blade. Zer0 tries to run, but the dragon attacks. Zer0 falls down. Genji sheathes his katana and begins to walk away. "Fool." But it was not to be. The decoy explodes, stunning Genji yet again. Zer0 fires a sniper rifle bullet from behind, penetrating Genji's skull. Genji falls down, the lights on his cybernetic body fading away. K.O! Genji is brought back to Sanctuary and is investigated by Tannis. A Hyperion soldier is seen adding money to Zer0's bounty poster and writing down "Murder" below "Political Assassination". 'Outcome' Oai: I don't think he was a pro Genji. Ki: The only skill Genji beat Zer0 in was strength. Alex: 18 miles an hour as a running speed for Genji sounds pretty fast, but in the first chapter of Tales from the Borderlands, Zer0 escaped being crushed by a large smewhat circular metal platform with a radius of what looks to be about 9 feet. Oai: Zer0 didn't actually start moving until the platform was ten feet above his head. The platform was about sixty feet high, and it reached the ground in about 1.4 seconds. Ki: The velocity of the platform muct have been almost 43 feet per second, or 29 miles an hour. A-Aron: That's not that fast. My mom drives faster. Ki: Just give me a second. Since the platform was ten feet above his head, with some simple calculations, Zer0 had about a third of a second to escape the wreckage. Alex: Zer0 seemed to have moved about 19 feet away from where he was, ten feet away from the wreckage. This means that Zer0's Decepti0n speed is 57 feet per second, or about 39 miles an hour. Oai: If we subtract 35% from it to find Zer0's average running speed because of Innervate, Zer0's basic running speed is 25 miles an hour. A-Aron: Zer0 also beat him in survivability. While Zer0 has Deception and Innervate to fall back on when things get bad, Genji is reliant on his teammates to heal him and keep him going. Alex: And while Genji had deflect, which could counter a lot of things Zer0 threw at Genji, it's pretty hard to deflect something when you're facing the other way. Ki: On top of that, Zer0's fought people who could deflect projectiles, anyways. Anchormen, some spiderants, and a few other mob enemies deflect projectiles. And while Zer0 isn't the best at one-on-one, he's helped slay titans like the Traveler and took down a bandit lord single handedly. Oai: Also, Zer0's clone can tank more that 1000 tons of force. Alex: Remember the giant metal platform that fell on Zer0? When he threw down his clone and escaped the wreckage, and with a few calculations, turns out that the platform would've dealt around 1043 tons of force. Genji couldn't output that much damage to destroy his clone before the Decepti0n timer ended, and Zer0 had the fail safe of having his clone blow up in the assailant's face, anyways. Ki: The winner is Zer0 the Assassin. 'Next time on Death Battle...' ???: This one has the password... sounds heavy. ???: Okay, let's get it over with in ten minutes, can't let a single one of those suckers live. ???: Five minutes. ???: Haha, more than enough. vs... ???: I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends! My family is Fairy Tail! I will crush my family's enemies! Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:"Overwatch vs Borderlands" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Gearbox vs Blizzard" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Ninja vs Ninja" Themed Death Battles Category:Encryptedki Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017